goldenreignfandomcom-20200215-history
Brigham Potter
Brigham had become quite accustomed to being photographed and detailed in magazines and newspapers, and it was something he began to actually pick up on. Perhaps his greatest enjoyment was being featured in an article in the daily prophet for something even as small as just the fact that he was Kinsley’s son—an heir of Harry Potter. Being rather charismatic and sociable, he toyed with the idea of becoming a journalist himself. It was somewhat like a joke to him, one that he mentioned a couple of times to a few of his friends. He found it particularly amusing when one of his comrades passed on the information of his interest in journalism, and Brig was approached by the editor of the quibbler. Because of his family’s fame, the Quibbler’s interest in Harry Potter and his legacy, it was deemed an intelligent move in the public eye to tack on Brigham Potter to the Quibbler, hopefully drawing in more readers. Far from serious about the job himself, Brig had only a brief stint as a journalist for the Quibbler, and produced perhaps some of the most ridiculous articles that ever hit the press. He was read and indulged only for his name, and it was something Brig readily accepted and enjoyed. Brigham lost his job at the Quibbler and took to mooching some off of his inheritance, enjoying his downtime by entertaining himself with a random assortment of women and one-night stands. Brigham’s greatest pleasure always came from who he could get to return home with him to his house in Godric’s Hollow. Brigham spent his first year out of Hogwarts as the renowned playboy of the Potter family, the clichéd brother that everyone expected. He hated being serious about anything or anyone. Though he excelled at Quidditch, he left Hogwarts ultimately to take up a job as a bartender at the Three Broomsticks, landing just about where everyone expected him to land. It was a perfect place for him to be able to drink, pick up girls, and slack off at work. Maybe he would have remained careless and arrogant forever, had things in the real world not gotten so shady. When it was necessary to bring La Blanche back, Brigham was interested in the movement, if for no other reason than he always—even if he didn’t show it—greatly admired his accomplished father, and he hadn’t grown up without inheriting some of his parents’ opinions, though his father didn’t exactly include him in his dealings, believing that Brig wasn’t capable of withstanding the expectations or pressure. Brigham was hardly upset over his father’s lack of confidence in him, considering that he had worked very hard on creating exactly that image, and he never questioned whether or not his father loved him. As his father resurrected La Blanche and tension swelled thickly in the politic climate, however, Brigham began to seriously consider doing something to help his father. Despite his intentions, however, he might not have carried through had his father not been murdered—an unsolved, mysterious mugging that took place in Knockturn Alley. Enraged, Brigham threw himself into his father’s shoes as his family broke apart around him, becoming even more vocal against the Rouge than his father had before him. Never one to think before acting, Brig didn’t realize what kind of attention this would bring him, and it was too late to change anything by the time that he figured it out. Unlike his father, who suffered death, Brigham was the one that they chose to make a real example out of. Bound to the Three Broomsticks like a slave, Brigham was slapped with restricted magic and the inability to speak out poorly against the Ministry or the Rouge. His once-enjoyable, half-assed job became his prison. Unable to leave the tavern unless given permission, Brigham has been relocated to a tiny apartment above the bar, forced to live like a captive. Category:Characters Category:Wizard